


The murder (by his husband) of Castiel novak

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Babysitting, Babysitting gone wrong, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean, Trigger warning: anaphylactic shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shopping, Dean and Castiel split for a hour so Dean can finish the shopping. Castiel doesn't mind taking the twins and mason the bully to the pet store...but what he is slowly finding out is that a hour is a long time for the only parent who knows what their doing to be gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY EIGHT of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The murder (by his husband) of Castiel novak

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

“Daddy Cas!” Nina called as she yanked on his hand, pointing to the petstore. This being a normal outing of the very famous Novak family, Castiel paused as he looked at his daughter. “Please! I want to see the animals!” Nina begged as Nathaniel nodded as well. Dean pushed the stroller with the very content Mason chewing on his chew toy and smiling happily at Dean who pressed kisses to his small feet every so often which made Mason erupt in laughter.

“No Nina, we have a lot to get done today.” Castiel stated, as Dean glanced down at his phone list, moving his sunglasses to do it. 

“Please daddy!” Nathaniel begged. 

“PLEASE!” Nina whimpered, pretending to cry, as Castiel casted puppy dog eyes at Dean who sighed lovingly. The twins were always so spoiled by Castiel.

“...I guess...we could get some cat food.” Dean stated. “Look. How about I head into target, and I’ll get what we need for dinner? You take the twins and mason to look at the animals.” 

“M...Mason?” Castiel choked out looking at the content baby. “I got to take mason?”

“You’re not still on about the black eye he gave you?” Dean crossed his arms. “Look at him, he’s harmless.” Dean leaned down tickling mason who erupted in the cutest giggles. Castiel had to admit...they made one cute baby.

“He LOOKS innocent, but he’s the reborn joffrey from game of thrones.” Castiel glared at the baby who looked at the world with innocence.

“You need to spend time with him. One on one.” Dean stated. “He doesn’t know you very much. I mean half his life you have been working.” Castiel cringed at that, he knew it was true. “He doesn’t like strangers. Just...don’t be a stranger. Okay?” Dean leaned down kissing the twins faces before he kissed mason’s face all over. “Daddy Dean loves you all and will be back in a hour.” 

“Bye daddy!” The twins spoke in unison as the second Dean went out of mason’s view he broke into tears.

“Mum mum?” Mason started to whine with the start of sobbing. 

“Um…” Castiel glanced back at Dean who was already heading down the hill to the store. “You got this, Cas. You got this, cas.” He repeated as he pulled out his phone scrolling through his pictures before finding Dean. He showed it to mason who started to calm. “Here you go buddy hold onto that.” Mason got a hold of the phone, as he made a cooing noise as he examined the phone with curiosity. “See I’m the cool dad. I let you play with my phone, even when daddy dean says no phones for the baby.” 

“Come on Daddy!” Nina spoke holding the door open, as Castiel started to push the stroller inside. 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Walking through the petstore, Nina and nathaniel stopped at every single animal, taking in their weird and different features. Nina liked the hamster’s fat butts, and Nathaniel liked the big eyed goldfish. Mason was happy to slobber on Castiel’s phone as he zoomed in and out of Dean’s photo with his mouth. 

Castiel felt accomplished. Mason was quiet and content, and the twins were more than happy. He had to admit he had the hang of this. Though Dean claimed it was hard to learn to. Hey, Castiel could be on father of the year or something. Was there a magazine for that? He should talk to his agent. 

“Daddy! Look!” Nina pointed as Castiel pushed mason towards where Nina was pointing. Inside a small pen was very small puppies. Barking and wagging their tails, as Nina gushed over each one. “Daddy! Can we get one please! I’ll wash it, and feed it, and love it.” She repeated as she raised her hands to be picked up, which she was and Castiel glanced down at the cute puppies. 

“I...don’t know.” Castiel spoke conflicted. 

“PLEASE!” Nina begged as Castiel sighed fixing his glasses with his free hand. 

“Okay, just one.” Castiel stated. Nina squeaked as she wiggled free from her dad’s arms and moved to pick up each puppy and examine it as it licked her face. 

“Will I take you home? Or you? Or You?” Nina giggled.

“Daddy Dean isn’t going to like that.” Nathaniel spoke as Castiel kneeled down. “He doesn’t like doggies.” 

“I’ll deal with your daddy.” Castiel patted his shoulder. “Go pick one out with your sister.” Nathaniel hesitated but moved to help her. He wasn’t scared of Dean. Hell, he was the MAN of the house! All authority! He made the money so he made the decisions! BESIDES! He could blow this over with Dean, Most likely with a blow job...right? 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Daddy I LOVE him!” Nina spoke as she held the puppy in her arms. A small and cute fluff named Cinnamon. Castiel pressed fingers to his lips, as he ushered to the sleeping Mason. He moved to the car, unloading the dog supplies into the trunk before he moved to put mason inside it. 

“Keep it down guys, We’ll go drop off the new puppy at home, then swing by target and get your daddy.” Castiel stated, as He placed the detachable stroller’s car seat into the car making sure it was secure. He moved to grab his wet phone but Mason started to stir so he aborted that decision quickly. He moved turning on the car, turning on mason’s sleeping music to keep him asleep. 

“Why don’t you want Daddy Dean to see the puppy?” Nathaniel asked sniffing. 

“Because I want it to be a surprise.” Castiel stated.

“Is it because you know you can’t run in a car?” Nathaniel rubbed his eyes, Castiel made a face, as Nina yelped.

“Daddy! Cinnamon!” Nina pointed to the puppy that had gotten free with the leash and bolted down the street. 

“Shit, stay here you two! Get in the car and lock the door!” Castiel spoke as he slammed the car door, and bolted after the puppy. 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked down the street as Cinnamon licked his face happily, as he sighed. Yeah this puppy better love him, he ran through traffic for him. Castiel walked up to the car, surprised to see the twins sitting outside the car. He frowned noticeably.

“Didn’t I tell you two to wait inside the car?” Castiel made a face.

“You locked the car, daddy.” Nina sighed, as Castiel handed the puppy to nathaniel. 

“Shoot, did I?” Castiel patted his pockets for the keys. However on the second or third pat his face grew full of worry as he started to pat his pockets with more worry. “Shit!” Castiel moved to the doors of the car, and started to try to open them. However, none of the doors budged. All locked. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Where are my keys?!” 

“There they are daddy.” Nathaniel pointed to the key slot, as Castiel pushed his face against the glass. 

“Shit. Okay. Okay. This is fine.” Castiel breathed.

“You say shit a lot.” Nina stated.

“Nina Rowena novak, you never say that again.” Castiel stated, as he started to pat for his phone. “I-I’ll just call someone to unlock it.”

“But you say it.” Nina spoke.

“But I’m not getting anything for Christmas, so if you want Christmas don’t say it.” Castiel stated, as he slowly stopped patting and looked at Mason in the car. He closed his eyes in annoyance as he noticed Mason sleeping clutching the phone. “....God...damn...it…”

“Can I say, god damn it?” Nina asked, as Castiel sighed.

“No.” Castiel rubbed his face, cursing up a storm in his head. Yeah, locking your baby in the car with the keys and your cellphone was a great idea. Father of the year for sure. “...I’m so dead.” Harsh coughing from Nathaniel made Castiel turn to him concerned, Castiel kneeled down to him. “Buddy, you okay?” 

“My eyes hurt…” Nathaniel rubbed his eyes, which seemed irritated, the puppy wiggled against his grip. 

“Your eyes are looking a bit red.” Castiel held his face looking over his eyes. Nathaniel had very bad allergies, which one was peanuts which everyone learned the hard way when Sam gave the twins Reese's cups when they were little. Other ones included was a soy allergy and something else, but Dean only ever remembered the last one. “You haven’t been eating peanuts have you?”

“No.” Nathaniel slowly started to cough harder, rubbing at his throat, Castiel handed off the puppy to nina, who looked over her brother with concern. 

“Do you need your epipen?” Castiel asked seriously as Nathaniel hesitantly nodded, Castiel moved to the stroller, digging through the stuff. Dean always kept an epipen on him, always. Usually keeping it in the baby's diaper bag, however, he didn’t see it anywhere. Was it in the car? Did Dean have it?! 

“Daddy, he’s turning red!” Nina cried out, as Castiel turned looking at Nathaniel who held his throat wheezing. He didn’t have time to just guess, he could bust the car window open, or run down to dean but if he was wrong. 

Castiel scooped up Nathaniel, deciding on option C. There was the pharmacy they always got Nathaniel’s epipens at. That was the only option he knew for sure would get the outcome he wanted. 

“Nina! Stay here with mason! Make sure you tell them I’m not a bad father, and i’ll be right back.” Castiel called as he took off down the street, bolting through to the street to the pharmacy bolting inside to the small mom and pop shop. “Jody! I need an epipen!” 

Castiel yelled as Jody jumped at his sudden entrance, but didn’t hesitate to go behind her counter, as he laid Nathaniel on the counter, as Jody pulled the box off. She moved the protective lid off, before slamming it into Nathaniel’s leg. Within less than a minute, Nathaniel started to cough and his body calm from the medication. Castiel pulled him close rocking Nathaniel in his arms. 

“You’re okay. Shh. You’re okay.” Castiel repeated to both him and nate, as Nathaniel nuzzled into his father’s chest.

“Was it peanuts?” Jody asked rubbing Castiel’s back, noticing Castiel’s shaking. 

“N-No.” Castiel kissed nathaniel’s face. “No...I don’t know what that was…” Castiel breathed trying to calm his own breathing. 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked back towards his car, with nathaniel in tow. Nathaniel tired after everything that happened, and Castiel carried him to make up for it. Castiel went around the corner, only to stop when he saw Nina talking to two police officers.

“Daddy told me to say he isn’t a bad daddy.” Nina nodded as the officers nodded writing this down. 

“Whoa! Hey, Hey!” Castiel ran up. “I’m here, I’m so sorry about that.” 

“Sir, you left your daughter on a busy street by herself with a infant locked in the car.” The officer spoke.

“Look, it’s just a bad day. I promise. My son went into anaphylactic shock and I locked my keys in the car-” Castiel started.

“Hey, You’re Castiel Novak, aren’t you?” One officer spoke. “You won the Superbowl single handedly! I won a shit ton of money because of you from the boys during the game.” Castiel lit up at this, maybe he could get out of this obviously coming child endangerment Child social services case. “Can I get a autograph?” 

“Y-Yeah, sure!” Castiel stated. “In fact I can do you much better, I got a football in the car I play with sometimes, I’ll sign that for you if you can get my car unlocked. I accidentally left them inside.” 

“Sure.” The officer smiled chewing on gum, as he moved back to the car.

“Normally, we wouldn’t let you off with a warning mr. Novak.” the other officer spoke, glaring at his partner.

“But we were here with her almost the whole time, so she was supervised till you got back.” The fan smiled, as he walked over unlocking the door. Yes, he was saved! Dean would be none the wiser and Castiel won’t die today.

“Thank you so much.” Castiel breathed ready to kiss the guy, as he opened the car door and checked on mason, who seemed content. Mostly because he had the air conditioner on him the entire time. Castiel kissed his head before moving to the front seat, climbing in, he reached over for the football in the front seat. Before climbing out, making sure to leave the car door open, he turned to the officers taking the pen from the fan, and writing on the ball whatever the officer wanted.

“Um...daddy?” Nina spoke, as the puppy barked. 

“Not now, Nina.” Castiel stated. 

“But-” Nina pointed as Castiel kneeled down to her.

“Nina, I’m trying to thank the officers for helping us.” Castiel spoke. 

“I know daddy, but you said the doors got to be closed before the car moves, and you left the door open.” Nina stated, as Castiel whipped his head around to see the car rolling backwards down the hill. He must have hit the gear when trying to reach the ball!

“S-Shit!” Castiel spoke, as he bolted down the hill. The car rolling faster and faster, as Castiel tried to keep up. The car was going to crash straight into target, and with Mason inside, a accident like that? With a baby so young? “MASON!” Castiel screamed, as the car grew closer and closer to target. 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean’s POV**

 

Dean walked down the aisles of target, looking over some more baby clothes for Mason. Dean smiled softly at the small baby clothes with Castiel’s last name and number on them. Castiel’s been so popular since he won the super bowl it wasn’t hard to find clothes to support him.

He knew he said hour, but it was nice to have a bit of freedom to shop like this. Mason was easy, but the twins liked to be constantly entertained and grew tired if they didn’t have a nap. Mason was always pleasant, even when he was cranky, which dean never seen him be. Dean collected two different ones, before pushing the cart a bit more. When a loud bang made everyone scream. Dean shook at the force, turning to look at the source of the noise, a familiar car stood before him in the dust. Dean coughed roughly, there was no sign that anyone was in the car, when he noticed the slight hint of a baby seat inside the car, made his heart stop.

“M….MASON?!” Dean screamed as he moved towards the wreckage. “MASON?!” Dean moved to the rear door, forcing it open, when he looked inside to see a empty car seat. Dean let out a breath of relief holding his mouth and nose as tears spilled down his face.

“D-Dean.” Castiel called, as Dean turned from the wreckage looking outside to Castiel who held baby mason on his hip. Mason cried, smacking him roughly, as Castiel winced at each one. “Ow. Ow. Ow.” 

“M-Mason!” Dean sobbed, as he moved through the wreckage before pulling Mason from Castiel’s grasp. Pressing loving kisses all over him, slobbering them, as Mason calmed happily. Nuzzling into Dean as well. The omega gripped him so tightly shaking. 

“Thanks.” Castiel breathed, that he was no longer being hit when Dean repeatedly started to slap him. “Ow! Ow! Ow!” Castiel winced. “That’s where he gets it from!” 

“What the HELL happened?!” Dean growled. “I left you alone with them for FIVE minutes!” 

“A hour. Which was definitely a poor choice on all our parts. Let’s never do this again shall we?” Castiel spoke trying to not get in more trouble.

“Wait, where are the twins?!” Dean asked, as the sound of the cop car’s siren made Castiel cringe and they both turned to look at it. The passenger door opened, and the twins bolted out laughing.

“DADDY DEAN!” Nina laughed. “WE RODE IN A POLICE CAR!” 

“IT WAS SO COOL!” Nathaniel smiled as Dean opened his arms accepting them both into his arms. Dean nuzzled against them, as Nina and Nathaniel giggled. 

“See they are fine! We should go!” Castiel emphasized, as Dean glared suspiciously before moving to check them over.

“Sorry, Mr. Novak, can’t let you off with a warning this time.” The fan spoke pulling out his pen writing a report. 

“... _THIS_ time?” Dean glared. 

“Who are you?” The fan chewed him gum eyeing him.

“Castiel’s soon to be ex husband.” Dean growled as Castiel let out a nervous laugh. “What happened?” Castiel looked at him with pleading eyes to not tell Dean. 

“I’m sorry, but that’s a private matt-” The fan spoke, which Castiel let out a sigh of relief.

“Your husband left your daughter alone on the street and the baby locked in the car.” The other officer spoke, as Castiel whimpered. The bastard. 

“What the hell, Castiel?!” Dean snapped, moving to slapping him repeatedly again. 

“H-Help!” Castiel yelped, but the officers made no effort to stand between a pissed off omega mother.

“Why the hell did he say he did that?!” Dean growled.

“Said the boy went into anaphylactic shock.” The other officer spoke.

“It’s true!” Castiel choked out.

“Zip it.” Dean snapped before he kneeled down to Nathaniel. “Is daddy telling the truth?” Nathaniel nodded. 

“HA!” Castiel boasted but everyone looked at him like he was a asshole. “N-Not that I’m celebrating the fact my kid almost died or anything though...this might save me from dying-”

“Shut up.” Dean snapped at him.

“Shutting up.” Castiel repeated before Dean looked at nathaniel. 

“Did you eat any soy or peanuts?” Dean asked, Nathaniel shook his head no. Dean paused long in thought.

“I don’t know what caused it either, I ran to jody’s because I wasn’t sure if it was in the car or you had it.” Castiel stated. 

“The car and I always have one. I keep telling you to carry one too in case he accidentally eats peanuts or runs into….” Dean paused. “...Nathaniel, did you get close to any puppies or dogs in the pet store?” Castiel paled, Nathaniel nodded, as Dean nodded before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“W...why would that matter...for future reference?” Castiel cleared his throat. 

“I told you this already.” Dean frowned. “Because Unfortunately Nathaniel and I share a dog allergy?” Castiel let out a nervous laughter. “We can die from one. You need to remember his allergies Castiel, I’m not always going to be there to tell you.” 

“Oh...G-Good thing we don’t have a dog.” Castiel swallowed.

“Yes we do-” Nina started but Castiel covered her mouth. 

“We got a hamster named dog!” Castiel laughed nervously, as Nina struggled under his hand. “Totally what we got!” Dean raised an eyebrow, as Cinnamon’s barking came from the cop car. 

“Cinnamon!” Nina giggled, bolting to the dog.

“...W-....Weird...police dogs they got now and days...huh?” Castiel swallowed nervously, but the deadly look from Dean made, Castiel screamed high pitched and jump into the officer's arms. “P-PROTECT ME!” 

“Come on, _honey_ …” Dean cooed innocently, but Castiel knew better. “Let’s get them home, they must be tired.” 

“I-I should stay with these officers.” Castiel whimpered. “F-For legal reasons.” 

“No, _you_ should come home.” Dean spoke softly.

“N-Nope...should stay, right guys?” Castiel begged the biggest fan, who looked at Dean with fear.

“....You guys got a business card or something we can-” The fan spoke as Dean pulled out a card, almost instantly handing it to the officer. “Welp, everything's in order.” Castiel shook as the officer put him down. “...and your dog?”

“Keep the puppy.” Dean snapped, as Dean flagged a taxi. 

“I will literally pay you anything to arrest me! Please! ANYTHI-” Castiel yelped as Dean grabbed him by the collar, as the officers watched Castiel be yanked away.

“Nice guy…” The fan spoke.

“Dead man walking, though.” The other officer laughed, as the officer’s walked back to their car. 

Sort of surprised not to hear a death announcement for a Castiel Novak the next morning, though, knowing the omega…..he seemed smart enough to get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you guys convinced me. I'll maybe do one more after this, maybe two. We will see! Keep looking on here for updates but I even unmarked the 'completed' part of the series. Maybe you will get those one or two more!


End file.
